Our Memories
by Misaki Hara
Summary: 'Baca aku di bawah Pohon Momiji kita.'"K-ka-kasihan ku-kucing it,  N-Naru-nii,"  ...  "N-Na-Naru-nii berdarah. Huhuhu..."  ...  "Hina-chan, mau tidak jadi pengantinku?"  ...  "Kapan Naru-nii pulang, Okaasan?"  ...  "Naru-nii...Na-Naru-nii..."My new Fanfic


**~Our Memories~**

From a Baka Author

**Misaki Hara**–I come back, yeah!–

All Naruto's Character © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning(!)Gaje, AU, OOC, lil' character bashing

**Memory

* * *

**

Hari itu musim dingin terburuk. Salju turun terus menerus. Tak ada manusia yang berkeliaran di luar rumah. Tak ada kehangatan, matahari enggan mengusir hari-hari dingin itu.

Di salah satu rumah, seorang gadis kecil menatap sedih ke halaman rumahnya. Di saat seperti ini, tak ada kesempatan untuk bermain di sana. Ia menatap ayunan yang teronggok diam di bawah pohon Sakura. Ia rindu, rindu sekali bermain di sana.

"Okaasan, kapan aku bisa main ayunan lagi?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

Sang ibu tersenyum dan duduk di depan anak perempuannya itu. Ia mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Jika salju berhenti turun, Okaasan dan Otousan pasti akan memperbolehkanmu main. Bersabar ya," ucap sang ibu. Wanita itu kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya mengolah gulungan tepung.

Gadis kecil tadi duduk di meja makan dengan mata masih menatap keluar jendela.

_Ting tong!_

"Hina-chaaaan...!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, gadis itu membuka pintu dan tampak anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding gadis itu.

"Naru-nii...!"

Gadis itu serta merta berhambur ke anak laki-laki yang dinggilnya 'Naru-nii'. Yang dipeluk mendadak memerah wajahnya dan hampir menjatuhkan keranjang berisi mangkuk besar yang dibawanya.

"Hinata, keranjang Naruto bisa jatuh kalau kau memeluknya seperti itu," tegur sang ibu.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah malu. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang menggemaskan.

"Okaasan-nya Hina-chan, Mama memintaku mengantarkan sup ini," jelas Naruto seraya menyerahkan keranjang yang dijaganya sejak tadi.

Nyonya Hyuuga menerimanya dengan ucapan terima kasih. Ia mengambil mangkuk yang ada di dalamnya dan mengisi keranjang Naruto dengan roti yang baru selesai dipanggangnya.

"Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku kepada Mama-mu, ya," pinta Nyonya Hyuuga kemudiaan mengembalikan keranjang Naruto.

"Baik Okaasannya Hina-chan. Terima kasih juga atas rotinya," balas Naruto.

Nyonya Hyuuga melirik putrinya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto dengan serius.

"Hinata, antar Naruto sampai pintu depan, ya."

"I-iya, Okaasan."

Dengan kikuk, Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto hingga pintu depan.

"Jya, Hina-chan," pamit Naruto.

Hinata meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto dan menahan kepergian bocah itu.

"Naru-nii, tidak mau main dengan Hinata lagi, ya?" tanya Hinata sedih. Jelas kali matanya menahan cairan yang akan tumpah itu.

Cengiran khas menghiasi wajah Naruto. Ia mengusap rambut Hinata.

"Aku masih mau main dengan Hina-chan, kok. Kenapa tanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto balik.

Hinata mengusap matanya yang basah. "Ha-habis, N-Naru-nii tidak pernah mengajakku main lagi. Hi-hinata kesepian di rumah. Hiks, hiks..."

Naruto panik. Bagaimanapun ia hanya anak kelas 6 SD yang tidak tahu cara menghadapi seorang gadis yang menangis. Meskipun gadis itu sama bocahnya dengan dia.

Naruto meraba kantung celananya kemudian saku jaketnya. Ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap air mata Hinata.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau mengajak Hina-chan tapi tidak bisa. Kata Mama, Hina-chan tidak kuat cuaca dingin, jadi harus tetap di rumah. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengajakmu main lempar salju."

Tangis Hinata berhenti. Ia menatap mata biru di hadapannya.

"Benarkah? Jadi jika salju berhenti turun, Naru-nii akan mengajakku main?" tanya Hinata berharap.

"Tentu saja aku janji, Hime."

Akhirnya salju itu berhenti turun dan meninggalkan timbunan salju setinggi lutut orang dewasa. Mobil-mobil pembersih salju mulai bekerja.

Hinata sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya datang mendekati halaman rumahnya.

"Naru-nii, Naru-nii...!"serunya senang.

Segera saja ia memakai syal tebal, sarung tangan, topi rajut dan jaketnya. Ia pun berlari kecil menghampiri pintu rumah. Hinata membukanya tepat sebelum orang yang dinanti-nantinya menelan bel pintu.

"Naru-nii...!"

Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Ohayou, Hina-chan," sapanya.

"Ohayou...Na-Naru-nii," balas Hinata sangat bersemangat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hyuuga-sama," sapa Naruto sambil membungkuk pada sosok pria di belakang Hinata.

Hinata membalikkan badan dan menggoyang-goyang tangan pria itu.

"Otou-san, boleh kan, Hinata main sekarang? Salju sudah berhenti turun," rengeknya manja.

Pria yang dipanngilnya Otou-san itu pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tapi ingat, tidak boleh sampai kedinginan oke?"

Hinata mengacungkan ibu jarinya lalu tertawa girang.

"Naruuu-niii...!"

Naruto tergopoh-gopoh menghadapi Hinata. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"N-Naruuu-niiii!"

Naruto menemukan Hinata duduk di bawah Pohon Sakura dengan mata menatap lurus ke atas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik.

Hinata menunjuk ke arah dahan pohon. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ada apa, Hina-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata tetap menunjuk ke arah dahan pohon.

Mata Naruto mengikuti arahnya lebih detil. Ke atas, terus hingga puncak pohon itu.

"Miaw, miaw, miaw..."

Mata Naruto menangkap sesosok hewan mungil yang terjebak di atas pohon. Itu seekor...kucing?

Jadi...kucing itu kunci permasalahannya.

"K-ka-kasihan ku-kucing it, N-Naru-nii," ucap Hinata lirih.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak tega melihat Hinata bersedih. Ia pun melepas syalnya dan mulai memanjat pohon itu.

"Tenag saja, aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya," kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan ibu jari.

Hinata perlahan kembali tersenyum dan ikut mengacungkan ibu jari.

Naruto hampir mencapai kucing itu.

"Rrrrr, miaw! Grrrr!" Kucing itu menggeram dan mengacungkan cakarnya ke arah Naruto.

Keadaan ini menyulitkan Naruto untuk meraih kucing itu. Apalagi cakarnya yang tajam itu terlihat menakutkan. Namun, Naruto pantang menyerah. Ia memegang leher kucing itu.

"Rrrrrawwrr!"

Srat!

Cakar itu mengenai pipi kanan Naruto. Hampir naruto melepaskan kucing itu kalau saja ia tidak teringat betapa tingginya pohon itu.

Kucing yang ada dipelukan Naruto itu kembali berontak. Kucing itu mengacungkan cakarnya ke pipi kiri Naruto dan menggigit tangan Naruto.

Naruto tersentak dan hilang keseimbangan. Ia terjatuh dari dahan pohon dan menghantam tanah.

"N-Na-Naru-niiii!"

Hinata mendekati Naruto yang masih memeluk kucing tadi. Air mata derras mengalir di pipi Hinata.

"N-Na-Naru-nii berdarah. Huhuhu..."

Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Hina-chan, jika kita suddah besar nanti, mau tidak jadi pengantinku?"

Pertanyaan Naruto itu sulit dicerna Hinata yang sedang kalut.

"Hina-chan, mau tidak jadi pengantinku?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Na-Naru-nii...huhuhuhu...aku m-mau asal, asal N-Naru-nii tidak mati. Hiks, hiks, hiks..."

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, ia melihat orang-orang dewasa menghampirinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

'Ukh, mimpi panjang...'

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Hinata belum melihat Naruto lagi. Menurut ibunya, Naruto dibawa ke rumah sakit pusat yyang letaknya jauh dari lingkungannya.

Salju semakin lebat turun. Otomatis, Hinata pun tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Ia hanya bisa menatap rumah di seberang jalan, rumah Naruto yang kosong dan gelap.

Sejak kemarin, Hinata terserang demam tinggi sehingga ia harus berbaring dan tidak boleh beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sedih dan merasa sangat bersalah. Ia masih teringat akan darah yang mengalir di pipi Naruto.

"Na-naru-nii...hiks, hiks, hiks..."

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Nyonya Hyuuga.

"Hinata, ini ada surat dari Naruto-kun untukmu."

Raut sedih Hinata sekejab berubah. Ia langsung mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_Baca aku di bawah Pohon Momiji kita._

'A-apa artinya, ya?'

"Okaa-san, Naru-nii mana?"

Nyonya Hyuuga terdiam. Ia terlihat enggan bicara.

"Okaasan...," desak Hinata.

"Umm...Naruto-kun...sudah pergi tadi pagi bersama keluarganya."

Hinata terdiam.

'Naru-nii pergi? Apa dia akan kembali.'

"Kapan Naru-nii pulang, Okaasan?"

"Mm...Hinata. ibu tahu kau sedih dan akan bertambah sedih bila mendengar ini. Emm...Naruto...takkan kembali ke kota ini, Hinata."

Hinata kecil merasa sangat syok. Ada yang hancur dari dirinya. Tentu ia tidak mengerti apa itu tapi rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Naru-nii...huhuhu..." Hinata menangis. Air matanya membanjiri surat yang dipegangnya.

"Naru-nii...Na-Naru-nii..."

'_Baca aku di bawah Pohon Momiji kita.'_

–Tsuzuku–

* * *

**Free Talk**

Halo minasan~

Masih ingatkah kalian padaku?

Yap, setelah setahun menghilang dari dunia FFN, saya kembali membawa fanfic baru tanpa membawa lanjutan fanfic lama. Gyahahahaha.

Jujur saya bingung dan lupa bagaimana kelanjutan dua fanfic itu. Gamang, antara mau dibuang atau tidak. Menurut kalian bagaimana?

Doumou arigatou buat orang-orang yang masih saja ada yang mau mereview fanfic saya yang lama. Gomen ne~

Kemampuan menulis saya harus diulang dari awal. Jadi gomen kalau jelek.

Review~~~please m(_)m


End file.
